I don't love you, I love Eli!
by Emalee 23
Summary: Clare's with Eli and Jake wants her back but shes in love with Eli. Jake will do anything just for her to be with him even if he has to kill people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clare's P.o.V

When I hear my alarm clock go off I get up and I press snooze and I pick out my clothes for school. I pick out dark blue skinny jeans and my speckled flag tee with my all-star convers.

When I get down stairs I walk right pasted jake and I grab my new bag and an apple and I start to walk to school, and a red truck pulls up.

"Clare, need a ride?" Jake asks

"No, Jake." I say and I keep walking.

"You can't expect me to let you walk and get attacked by your psycho boyfriend." He says

"Eli is NOT a psycho Jake!" I yell and that's when I start to run to Degrassi and I get there in 10 minutes and Adam runs up to me.

"Hey Clare, it's been a long time since I saw you." He says and he hugs me and when I let go of him we go into degrassi and we found our lockers which were next to each other.

When I open my locker I feel arms snake around my waist and I turn around and I see eli and I kiss his cheek.

"Hey." I say

"Hey, want go to the dot after school?" he asks

"Sure." I say and I close my locker and I grab his hand and he walks me to science.

(12:00pm) lunch time

When lunch came I went to my locker and I grabbed my lunch and when I open the door I get pulled back and pined against the wall and I look up and I see Jake.

"What do you want jake?" I ask

"Clare I want to know why you are with eli." He says

"I love him." I say

"He's crazy!" he yells

And I break out of his grip and run out to where Ali, Eli, Adam, Drew, Katie, and Fiona are.

End of chapter 1.

(I know it's short but it's a school night I will post as soon as I can.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eli's P.o.V

When I see Clare run out of Degrassi I scotch over so there's some room for her to sit too.

"Hey blue eyes." I say when she sits next to me.

"Hey." She says and when I grab her hand I see a bruise on her wrist.

"Clare, what happened to your wrist?" I ask

"I had to play volley ball in gym and the ball hit my wrist hard." She said and I could tell she was lying but I let it slide.

"So how was your first day back to Degrassi guys?" I ask

And they all said good. When everyone finished they all went to class and I walked clare to her class and I kiss her quickly and I walk to class and I still can't get that bruise on her wrist out of my head.

Clare's P.O.V

I ask to go to the bathroom and the teacher says yes and I grab the hall pass and I head to the bathroom.

When I finish up and when I get out I get pined to the wall next to the door, when I look up I see jake.

"What do you want?" I ask  
>"I want you back clare." He says<p>

"Well Jake I don't want you." I say and I start to feel him squeezing my arm tightly.

"Why can't you just dump Eli and be with me." He says

"I love him!" then he slaps me and I scream

"No you belong with me!" he yells

"Jake I will never be with you! Your my step brother!'' I yell

"I don't care! I love you!" he says

"Well I don't!" I yell

Then he grabs my wrist and tries to drag me out of school.

And then I see drew and Katie running to us, when drew gets to Jake he takes him away from me holding him back and Katie comes to me and we run to the closest police officer.

"Whoa girls, what's wrong?" the male officer asks.

And we tell him what happened and his partner and him go down the hallway and come back with Jake in hand cuffs and we see drew with a bloody nose.

And they take Jake away and they tell drew, Katie, and I to go to the office and they give me and drew ice packs for my cheek and his nose.

Eli's P.O.V

I was called to the office to see Mr. Simpson and when I get there I see the cops with Katie and Drew.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked a little worried.

"Jake attacked Clare." And when drew said that I freak out in my head.

"Is she okay?" I ask

"Yes, now she's talking to Mr. Simpson." Katie says

After a minute Clare comes out with an ice pack on her cheek and another bruise on her arm and when she sees me she runs to me crying and wraps her arms around me.

"Eli!" she yells

"It's okay Clare I got you." I say

And then we see Adam, Fiona, and Ali walk into the office and they run up to us.

"What happened to Clare?" They ask

Then Mr. Simpson come out.

"I need all of you in my office." He says and we all go into his office.

End of chapter 2

What are they going to talk about? Find out tomorrow


End file.
